


Holiday

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Elementary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: The idea was from Sherlock telling Joan he wanted her to come with him to Australia for a case. SenoritaCumberbatch on Tumblr said: PLEASE WATSON CAN WE PLEASE GO ON A BEACH HOLIDAY TOGETHER WATSON PLEASE LET'S GO BUILD SANDCASTLES TOGETHER PLEASE WATSON.Not to mention, the gif had really adorable body language, so it's hard to miss that.





	Holiday

He doesn’t know how he did it, but he managed to talk her into going on holiday for him. What strikes him as odd is that she insists on wearing SPF 10K and a big floppy hat.

But he doesn’t complain. Getting Watson to join him on holiday was a miracle enough, so Holmes realizes he will take what he can get with her at times. Perhaps hinting that he would be surrounded by temptation was a low blow, but well, he really did want to go on holiday and for some strange reason, he really does like her company. 

 _Being a misanthrope was easier_ , he sometimes thinks to himself.  _I could do as I pleased and not give a fuck._

But then, today, as the two of them sit on lounge chairs and watch the waves come in and the sun set gloriously on the beach, Holmes thinks that the cajoling was worth it.

“Tomorrow we build sandcastles,” he muses into his pineapple juice. 

“No,” Watson says, but without any heat, “I’d like to explore Old San Juan and the fort. I’ve heard the museum is really interesting.”

“Sandcastles,” Holmes retorts. “I need to study –”

“What? The structural properties of wet sand?” Watson glances over at him from the top of her sunglasses. “It falls apart when it dries or when a kid steps on it or the waves come in.”

“Ah, but we haven't  _tested it_ ,” he replies. “These sort of things need repeated testing.”

She smiles, which for some reason makes me grin back. “Maybe in the morning, then afternoon the museums?”

He nods, “Excellent compromise.”


End file.
